


Bank Shot Perspectives

by Doranwen



Category: Leverage
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: A glimpse into each character's mind during The Bank Shot Job.
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Bank Shot Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

> No masterpiece of fic here, I'm just feeling my way into a new fandom, and a ficlet with characters' thoughts seemed like the best way to go about it.
> 
> I've not even finished watching the first season yet, but couldn't help but want to write, so this is the result.

"Five more feet and he would have been in the clear. What the hell was he thinking?"

"Don't be an idiot, Hardison."

"What?"

"Sophie was still in there."

Hardison was less of an idiot than Nate was, Sophie decided. What _was_ he thinking, anyway? She could take care of herself! Had been doing it for years, and no doubt they'd have been able to find a way to defuse the situation and get her out. But no, he had to act all protective. Didn't know what he wanted from her, had been giving off mixed signals left and right since the beginning, and now he decided he couldn't leave without her? _Idiot!_ she ranted at him in her head, and hoped they would get out of this OK.

* * *

"Nate! Nate!"

If the gunshot hadn't gotten Eliot's attention, Sophie's voice would have. _Since when does Sophie break cover in the middle of a con?_ he thought. And the level of desperation in her voice, that wasn't an act. He should've ignored Nate's orders and gone in there anyway. Then no one would've been shot. Sophie's pleading whispers to Nate echoed in his ears as he gritted his teeth and mentally examined the situation in hopes of coming up with a better idea.

* * *

"Oh, this is bad. This is really bad."

Parker's words echoed in Hardison's ears as he stared in horror at the scene unfolding on the screen. Nate was supposed to organize them all, coordinate everything, assign tasks… How could they rescue him and Sophie if they couldn't communicate? He hoped Judge Roy would assume only Nate had the comm device, but his heart sank as he watched Sophie slowly pull hers out and hold it out.

* * *

"Now back off!"

Nate would've grinned at the steel behind Sophie's voice, but there was still a crooked judge with a gun pointed in their direction, and his shoulder felt like it was on fire anyway. He tried to breathe without too much agony, catching whiffs of Sophie's perfume mixed with sweat. One of her hands continued to add pressure to his wound, the other clutched at his shoulder, and he could feel her softness behind him. _I could be in worse situations,_ he thought when the wave of pain hit its trough.

* * *

"Was that what I thought it was?"

"'Fraid so. Nate looks pretty messed up, man."

Oh, this was so so not good, Parker thought. She didn't do confrontations, hostage situations, or gunshot wounds. She was a thief. She got in, got what she wanted, and got out, without people even realizing she was there till it was too late. But what could she do to get two people out of a bank while they were at gunpoint, especially when she couldn't even talk to them to plan? This was one situation she had never been put in—and never wanted to be again. Hopefully one of the others would have an idea…


End file.
